elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trespassing (Skyrim)
Trespassing is a crime that may be commited by both NPC's and the player. Trespassing is when you (or a non-owner/welcome NPC) are told to leave a Home or Store by the owner, and after being told refusing to leave. Being seen picking a locked door is trespassing as well, sometimes if you have already picked the lock it will not display that it is trespassing (because it is open and just shows -Store/Person's Name-) but being seen entering those doors is still a crime. This can be avoided with the Quick Hands Perk (Skyrim only). Once you have been spotted, even if you manage to get out of sight, and hide in the house or store you are trespassing in, the NPC will still know exactly where you are and even if you stay hidden they will still call the guards. NPC Behavior When trespassing the NPC's will always give a warning about 3 times before calling for the guards, after they call for the guards they may run out of their home, stopping them may prevent the guards from becoming aware, sometimes the guards will hear from outside the home and come inside. Sleeping Sleeping NPC's will be very aware of you and will wake up easier while trespassing than most other circumstances. Dialogue "Your not supposed to be in here..." "Can't a man have a bit of privacy? Get out!" "Last chance!" "Get out!" Follower Behavior As an NPC, your follower will exhibit conflicting behaviors. They will follow you around when you trespass, but when you speak with them they will repeatedly say "You're not supposed to be in here..." and you cannot (and should not) issue them any commands whatsoever. The only way that you can issue commands while tresspassing is by holding down the "Activate" button (PS3: X; XBOX: ?) from a distance that is too far to open up a dialogue menu. You can issue the standard "wait, sit, attack, take, &c.," but'' WARNING: be careful not to order your follower to 'wait,' or issue them any commands that will result in them waiting, whilst trespassing as this will very likely result in them being unable to leave the building with you.'' This is because it is impossible to issue a "Follow me" command when you are trespassing, meaning that your follower will be stuck waiting. Should you find yourself in this predicament, a possible solution is to have your follower wait near the exit (directly in front of the door is preferable), exit yourself and wait for three days. This will cause your follower to "become tired of waiting..." and they will stop being your follower at that point and will begin walking to wherever their default location is, you can catch them and reenlist them as your follower at this point. Note: they will have switched back to their default equipment at this point, but they will still be carrying the gear they had before -- it will just be unequipped. Penalty The fine for commiting trespassing is 5 Septim's. Sometimes when trespassing if the owner of the house is still inside they may assault the trespasser. If you refuse to pay the fine the guards will kill the player. If it is another NPC (Such as a Thief trespassing) assault and murder is always the punishment (after the gaurds have killed them nobody will retrieve stolen items from the corpse, you are free to loot it without punishment). If this is the only crime the player has commited your bounty will be so low that the gaurds will not pursue you if you can escape the house before the gaurds come. They will however recognize you as wanted if you speak to them, but you can usually just backout and they will ignore it. Sometimes there will be speech option to bribe the gaurd, or convince them that it is not worth there time or yours. Commiting other crimes Theft Often when performing an act of theft you will find your self trespassing, usually being the goal of your trespassing orignally. You may also trespass in mines where you will mine ore from a vein that is owned, which is considered theft (this is a rare occurence). Murder & Assault When attempting to murder or beat up an NPC (usually even quest related) you may find your self trespassing. Lockpicking Often when trespassing you will first have to pick a locked door to enter the domicile. After that insde there may be many containers, display cases, and locked doors. Pickpocketing Sometimes when trespassing you will find NPC's in the place you are trespassing, usually owners of the location, their guests or gaurds that were just called because you have been caught. If they are sleeping you may pick pocket them with an increased success rate. Forging Ledgers Sometimes you will be asked to change the records of a store for the Thieves' Guild. You may be trespassing while performing this task. Framing Sometimes you will be asked to frame somebody for a crime they did not commit to have them penalized by the guards after they are tipped off about the "thief". This is a side quest for the Thieves' Guild. Pros & Cons There are many advantages and disadvantages of trespassing. Pros *NPC's will be sleeping, making items easier to steal. *Pickpocketing will usually have a higher success chance (Night Thief required if playing Skyrim) *Lockpicking can be done without needing Quick Hands because the NPC will not be present. *Assassination is much easier, which can make Dark Brotherhood quests *Fast leveling sneak is easier because you in in a hostile presence if a sleeping NPC is around. *Sometimes if you are friends with the owner of the place they will not call the gaurds if trespassing (may be a bug) Cons *Sleeping NPC's are much easier to wake when trespassing. *Some NPC's (usually guests and children) do not sleep ever, making trespassing very difficult) *Shop keepers will not sell you items when trespassing. *Conversation options will not be available if trespassing. *You cannot wait while trespassing. *You cannot sleep while trespassing. Bugs *Somtimes when in a house or store and you are not trespassing, the NPC's inside will act as though you are, sometimes you recieve a bounty and others you will not. *Sometimes it lets you wait while trespassing. *Sometimes people will still talk to you while trespassing. *Sometimes people will not attack you will trespassing. *Some places will not be marked as trespassing when they should be. *Sometimes people will act like you are trespassing when you are outside, even nowhere near their home. Featured in *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim Category:Laws Category:Tips